Cartoon Nickelodeon Clashers
Cartoon Nickelodeon Clashers is a console crossover game with characters from Cartoon Nickelodeon Network that is set to release in 2021. Story A mysterious group has the Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Characters go in an arena to see who is the best, but soon the characters work together to stop their plans. Characters Playable *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Agent Foxy (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Pounce the Cat (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Bigfoot (The Cryptids) *Alien (The Cryptids) *Nessie/Loch Ness Monster (The Cryptids) *Mothman (Ths Cryptids) *Chupacabra (The Cryptids) *Eric McEdderson (Eric and Claire) *Claire the Ghost (Eric and Claire) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs} *Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) *Collin Brady / WolfBoy (WolfBoy) *Collin the Speedy Boy (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) *Stacie the Speedy Girl (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) *George Doggie (The Doggies) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) *Ickis (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) *CatDog (CatDog) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) *Snap (ChalkZone) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Gatopardos the Cheetah (Gatopardos the Cheetah) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Bunsen (Bunsen Is A Beast) *Mikey (Bunsen Is A Beast) *Occhi Rossi (Occhi Rossi) Unplayable * Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Benson (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Muscle Man (Regular Show) * Hi Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Edurado (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Jang-Keng (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Tekirai (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Greg Universe (Steven Universe) * Yeti (The Cryptids) * Jersey Devil (The Cryptids) * Flatwoods Monster (The Cryptids) * Arica Monster (The Cryptids) * Kasai Rex (The Cryptids) * Brandon Hemperger (Eric and Claire) * Michael Stedee (Eric and Claire) * Emily McEdderson (Eric and Claire) * Brittney Hemperger (Eric and Claire) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Elisha (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) * Shunky (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) * Phil DeVille (Rugrats) * Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) * Zimbo (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) * The Snorch (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) * Eddie the Squirrel (CatDog) * Dib (Invader Zim) * Gaz (Invader Zim) * Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * AJ (The Fairly OddParents) * Chester (The Fairly OddParents) * Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) * Brad Carbuckle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Tuck Carbuckle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Hovis (Catscratch) * Human Kimberly (Catscratch) * Captain Macaw (Gatopardos the Cheetah) * Greg the Gerbil (Gatopardos the Cheetah) * Pig (Back at the Barnyard) * Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Spikes (Occhi Rossi) Enemies Bosses * Lord Evil * Madame Greed Unlockable *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Edd (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Slob (The Cryptids) *Coco the Pug (Eric and Claire) *Godzilla (Godzilla: Life on Monster Island) *Mothra (Godzilla: Life on Monster Island) *Rodan (Godzilla: Life on Monster Island) *Anguirus (Godzilla: Life on Monster Island) *Freya (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) *Cooper (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) *Ricky Mouse (The Doggies) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Ren Hoek (Ren and Stimpy) *Stimpy the Cat (Ren and Stimpy) *Krumm (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) *Oblina (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) *The Gromble (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) *Winslow T. Oddfellow (CatDog) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Velocity (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) *Samantha "Sam" Manson (Danny Phantom) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Waffle (Catscratch) *Skylos the Dog (Gatopardos the Cheetah) *Gata the Cat (Gatopardos the Cheetah) *Pip the Mouse (Back at the Barnyard) *Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Ronzio (Occhi Rossi) *Mario (Butch Hartman's Mario) *Luigi (Butch Hartman's Mario) *SpongeBeck SquarePants (Nicktoon High) *Gobob (The Goblin Ninja) Worlds NOTE: * = Unlockable *Genius Grove (Dexter's Laboratory) *The City of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Cul-de-Sac (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Aku City (Samurai Jack)* *Pops' House (Regular Show)* *The Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Secret Oaks (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Tokyo, Japan (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *The Forest (The Cryptids) *Strangon, Ohio (Eric and Claire) *Monster Island (Godzilla: Life on Monster Island)* *Pizzarriba (Looney Tunes) *Tom's Owner's House (Tom and Jerry) *Anvilania (Animaniacs) *Washington, D.C. (Freakazoid!) *Alabama (WolfBoy) *FingerTown (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) *New Bark City (The Doggies) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Stu and Didi's Household (Rugrats) *O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) *Monster Academy (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) *Nearburg (CatDog) *Skool (Invader Zim) *Dimmsville (The Fairly OddParents) *Tremorton (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *ChalkZone (ChalkZone) *Amity Park (Danny Phantom) *Mrs. Cramdilly's House (Catscratch) *Politonzoon (Gatopardos the Cheetah) *The Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) *Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan (The Loud House) *Munkledunk Middle School (Bunsen is a Beast) *Piarto (Occhi Rossi) *The Mushroom Kingdom (Butch Hartman's Mario)* *Nicktoon High School (Nicktoon High)* *Loikarmaa's Lair (The Goblin Ninja)* Weapons * DLC See Cartoon Nickelodeon Clashers: Hero Time! Trivia *This game was originally gonna have all the characters from every Cartoon Nickelodeon Network show, but the creators thought that would be too much, so they instead have characters limited to these shows: **AAAHH!!! Real Monsters **Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat **Animaniacs **Back at the Barnyard **Bunsen is a Beast **Butch Hartman's Mario **Butch Hartman's WolfBoy **CatDog **Catscratch **ChalkZone **Danny Phantom **Dexter's Laboratory **Ed Edd n Eddy **Eric and Claire **Five Nights at Freddy's **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends **Freakazoid! **Gatopardos the Cheetah **Godzilla: Life on Monster Island **Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **Invader Zim **Looney Tunes **My Life as a Teenage Robot **Nicktoon High **Occhi Rossi **Regular Show **Ren and Stimpy **Rocko's Modern Life **Rugrats **Samurai Jack **SpongeBob SquarePants **Steven Universe **The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy **The Cryptids **The Doggies **The Fairly OddParents **The Goblin Ninja **The Loud House **The Powerpuff Girls **Tom and Jerry **Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer *Although the characters from Samurai Jack, Regular Show, Ren and Stimpy, and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer are part of Adult Toons, they still appear in this game anyways since they are from Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon as well, but only as unlockable characters. *Characters from Five Nights at Freddy's, Butch Hartman's Mario, and Godzilla: Life on Monster Island are also unlockable due to them originally belonging to Scott Cawthon, Nintendo, and Toho. Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas